Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2003-92374 (Patent Document 1) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,853,089 (Patent Document 2) describe that a groove is formed between a semiconductor chip to be mounted over a wiring substrate and an electrode formed on a main surface of the wiring substrate to suppress flow-out of an adhesive.